


Pretty Pink Saru

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi is about to have the time of his life whereas Saruhiko is going through his worst nightmare.  'This cannot be happening '</p><p>Poor Saru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did a grammar check a couple times. So I hope there are no mistakes this time. Enjoy.

He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Not even that man had come close to making him go through the humiliation he was facing right now. He really wanted to stab the person responsible for this situation at least 21 times with 21 knives in 21 different places. When that was done, he'd decide where to stab next depending upon knives left. Though knives should hardly be a problem. He had plenty.

But he couldn't do that as well. Because that meant leaving his safe haven: the bathroom. There was no way he was going face that smug bastard like this. Even if it meant he would starve to death. The bastard was clever, having taken away all of his other clothes and towels lying in the bathroom. Taking away his last ray of Sun. There was no way he was going out naked either. He remembered the predatory gaze of his sorry excuse of a boyfriend. He knew he'd be forced to wear back this ridiculous outfit again. 

He thought he could just rip it to shreds and be done with it. But he had seen that black bag probably from which the outfit had been conjured. It looked too stuffy to have had only one costume in it. 

Damn it! He should have just eaten the vegetables. He knew he was pushing Reishi over the edge by not eating them for an entire of two weeks. But still! Reishi tricked him! Any third person could tell. 

 

You see what happened was..... {FLASHBACK}

Reishi rubbed his forehead with one hand as the other held chopsticks which had vegetables in between them. 

"Saruhiko, I put up with your childish behaviour for two weeks. It's about time you ate something healthy. You will EAT this! ", he gestured towards the chopsticks. His voice was a commanding one. Which he used on his caring lieutenant when she argued too much or on Saruhiko when he disobeyed orders and acted on his own. It usually worked in the office. 

Home was an entirely different thing. 

"No! You can't force that shit down my throat! No! That tone ain't gonna work!", Saruhiko said with defiance burning fiercely in every fibre of his very being. The lines on his forehead creased a little more as he stared harder at the elder and then even harder at the offending 'shit' in his hand. No, Fushimi Saruhiko would not go down without a fight. 

The elder growled angrily. " You're going to be the end of me. " taking a deep breath, he continued. "Now before I actually force it down your throat, EAT! NOW! "  
"Heh! Make me! " The younger mocked as the creases in his forehead relaxed and his lips turned and twisted into a smirk. Reishi mimicked it. His eyes glinted as he said,  
" Anything for you darling! "  
And then zap! He was onto Saruhiko before the latter even processed what was happening. The younger's hands were twisted painfully behind his back by one hand as he was pushed on the couch. Heavy weight of the elder pinned down the rest of his body leaving him helpless. The disgusting morsel of the supposed food was way too close for his liking. 

"Well?? " Reishi said with the same mocking tone the other had used seconds earlier. 

" You wouldn't". The younger gritted through his teeth.  
Reishi only smirked. As he was about to shove the chopsticks in Saruhiko's mouth, the latter's survival instinct kicked in and he blurted out,  
"I'll fucking do anything! Just don't make me eat this! "

A few tense seconds passed by. Saruhiko, whose blue hues had scrunched close at some point, now opened them and regretted the action immediately.  
The elder's pupils were blown and he had that gaze which meant a lot of sex. A. LOT. OF. SEX. Or something to do with sex. Last time he ended up tied to the bed. Saruhiko gulped visibly.  
"Anything? ". Unable to form words the younger just nodded hesitantly. He had to get that 'thing' away from himself which was still hovering dangerously close to his lips.  
The elder hummed and withdrew. Saruhiko instantly sprang ten feet away from Reishi as soon as he could ( figuratively of course ).  
"Fine. " That was what the elder said in a very casual before retreating back to the table to finish his meal all the while a smile and an overall happy expression lingered on his face, which in all honesty creeped the fuck out of Saruhiko.

A week later (in present), instead of coming back home with Saruhiko, Reishi had gone off somewhere. When he came back he had a black bag with him. He refused to tell the younger what it was until the time was right. The rest of the evening was okay. But Saruhiko's guard was up. 

After dinner and some aimless activities to kill more time ( on saruhiko's part), it was finalllllyyyy bed time. Reishi had been calm throughout. That had set Saruhiko's nerves in a whole new version of frenzy. 

As he slipped in his pajamas, Reishi hugged him from behind and kissed him deeply. 

Trailing his lips further, the elder kissed down the soft neck until he reached the collarbone, all the while securely holding his lover. He made his way back up and latched on the earlobe and whispered in a sexy voice which was hard to deny. 

He knew his bed voice turned Saruhiko on to no end. He used it to his full advantage today to get what he wanted. 

" hmm.. so sexy.. Saru-kun is so sexy... (nips at his skin) and delicious.. "

The younger moaned helplessly as he kept falling prey to the ministrations bestowed upon him. That raspy, hoarse and deep voice went straight to his groin. He was done for. 

"You said you would do anything. I hope you stay true to that. " The elder's voice had a mischievous tint to it. After leaving one last angry red lovebite on his lover's neck, he stepped back. 

Saruhiko turned around in time to his lover pull out something from the black bag. It was small and fit in his palm so he couldn't see what it was. Reishi came closer and whirled him around so he was facing the previous direction. He a murmured a little "trust me. " as a silky black cloth was tied around the younger's striking blue eyes. 

"Reishi... " said the other feebly. He was always scared of leaving himself in open. That man instilled this fear in him. It was hard to shake off. Even living with Reishi, he was cautious. There was a reason why so many knives were tucked away in various nooks of the house. Obviously being blindfolded scared him. But he trusted Reishi. Still his shoulders hunched a little as tension settled in then and his lips turned down a little. 

Reishi kissed his lover's cheek tenderly,then he lifted up the lithe body he had grown to love so much. He placed the boy on the bed and told him to stay still. 

He would have protested against being lifted like a princess, but he didn't today. He was blindfolded after all. He didn't want to trip over something and make a fool out of himself. He stayed still as he'd been asked to. 

Then he felt gentle hands lifting up the hem of his tee. He complied and put his arms up as the tee was slipped off of his frame. The same hands pushed his chest a little so he lay flat on his back. The pajamas he had just got into were swiftly pulled off him as well (no underwear as usual ). He waited for something to happen and when it didn't, he scooted back on the bed and sat up. Looking from side to side anticipating the next event. 

Saruhiko looked like a little lost child. Sitting on their bed in all of his naked glory, the blindfold an added bonus. He looked adorably fuckable. The thought of ravishing him then and there crossed Reishi's mind, but that would ruin his plans for the evening. 

He walked over to the black bag that was placed on the bedside table behind Saruhiko. He opened it and pulled out more things and walked back to his lover. 

He heard Reishi's footsteps go behind him and come back. The bedside table. Where the bag lay. He let out a shaky breath. "Reishi..?? ". A kiss on cheek again. The bed dipped as he felt Reishi climb up as well. Then he was pulled on the elder's lap. He instantly nuzzled in the broad, but very clothed chest. "Why am the only one naked? ". No reply. 

Reishi smiled on hearing the question. Don't worry that will soon change, He thought as he squeezed Saruhiko's supple buttock. He fetched the items he'd bought and set to work. 

Saruhiko jolted upon being squeezed all of a sudden. Then he felt something soft go around his chest and under his arms. Then he felt something, strings maybe,being tied around his chest at the back. The strings were tied in secure knots and they held the piece of cloth to Saruhiko's chest. Saruhiko gulped as he realised where this was going. He was again made to lie down as something leather-ish and small was being pulled up his legs. It was then fastened around his hips and it hung low. 'Booty.. shorts?? No please no. ' He felt his waist and hips were pretty much bare. Then once again something else was pulled up his legs. This time it was tight and went around his toes and feet like a sock. 'What the hell..' the younger thought. He was then pulled up and then something was put around his beautifully bare neck. 'It had better not be a collar... ahhh..'

If Reishi was not hard before, he was now. So hard they were going to go at it all night.  
He had never had a wet dream before. Even the porno his brother had forced on him had no effect on him. That might change today. Because oh, he was going to have so many wet dreams about the sight that was now burned in his brain for the rest of eternity. He strapped the final item on Saruhiko's feet and lifted him once again. 

This time when his feet settled on ground, he almost tumbled. He felt a little tall too. 'Heels..??. ' The silk was removed from his eyes. He squinted a little and through his blurry gaze he saw they were in front of the full length mirror. As his sight cleared, his entire being turned as red as possible for his skin and he all but shrieked. 

Yes. Fushimi Saruhiko shrieked. His nightmare had begun. 

 

TBC.. MAYBE??


	2. PRETTY PINK SARU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sex and emotional at times and at end.

His retina at the very back of his eye was burning. Burning hotter than Mikoto's flame probably. His skin was itching. Itching to strangle the man behind him who was looking at him like he was some sugar candy. 

A very, VERY PINK AND SEXY SUGAR CANDY. 

'WHAT THE FUCK! ' He screamed internally because he was too shocked to able to vocalise anything at this point. 

He was so right. This outfit suited Saruhiko perfectly. Just like he thought it would. 

The flushing teen was dressed in a dark pink and SPARKLING PINK TOP with no sleeves. His waist was bare and his sharp hipbones peeked out shyly from the hem of the leather-ish thing he'd felt. And yes, it was BOOTY SHORTS. BLACK SEXY LEATHER AND VERY VERY SMALL BOOTY SHORTS. He could tell it hardly covered his ass since he could feel the room's suspiciously chilly air on his bare skin. It literally covered only what was needed. Then after that he was wearing really tight fishnet stockings, tight and black (and sexy; )), all the way to his thighs. Not to mention the irritatingly high black heels. They weren't that high, but by the standards of a man, they sure we're hard to stand in, let alone walk. And to complete the look, the thing around his neck, a black choker with a tiny bow, a FUCKING BOW on it! 

The pink and black outfit contrasted amazingly with his pale white skin. The top left his arms and collarbones and some good part his chest bare. He felt too exposed. His pale cheeks now stained a beautiful shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears. The most disastrous thing was that he SOMEHOW felt TURNED ON. WTF. Reishi's hot gaze sending pleasing shivers down his spine against his will. 

"My, my Saru kun.. we should do this more often.. nee?? " He whispered right in the flushed ear of the teen and was rewarded with a gasp. Taking the soft flesh between his teeth, for the second time that night he trapped the younger in his arms. As he started nibbling on the flesh, the teen squirmed deliciously and let out some rather lewd noises. 

His lips travelled down the heated red cheek and then the jaw before finally pressing his lips against the younger's soft ones. He grabbed the waist presented to him and ground HARD against the perky ass he was gonna FUCK HARD tonight. 

Saruhiko let out an outrageously loud moan at that action and immediately the reality of the situation crashed his mind like a meteor. He was dressed in a skimpy fucking pink (not to mention embarrassing) outfit. 

He broke from the embrace (trap) and pushed Reishi away and glared at him as if he could burn a hole in him and yelled with all malice in the world,  
" what kind of fuckin' sick joke is this? " he was heaving. With anger of course. Or so he tried to convince himself. 

Reishi bared his teeth in a predatory grin, not at all of offended by the tone of his lover and Coolly replied, " you said anything. And besides being the exceptionally capable person that you are, I thought this would be a mere child's play for you. " He brought his index finger to his chin in a mock gesture "seems not though"

He knew the bastard was playing him. " FUCK you! " he spat and dashed into the bathroom to get rid of the ridiculous outfit eyeing the black bag, glaring daggers at it. 

And that brings us to where we started. But no, he was not going to leave the bathroom. 

Reishi knew the teen all too well, having already gauged his reaction. So he took out all of the wear-able things in bathroom in advance. He knew the dilemma his dear Saru kun was facing. When he did not show up after five minutes, Reishi thought he'd help out a little by encouraging the pink Prince. So he called out, "what do you think, will be the reaction of the special ops if they happen to see you like this? I wonder. " He said in an amusing tone. Instantly pleased when he heard the raging footsteps and the distinct click of the lock. 

The bastard took a PHOTO!!!! WHEN!!?? AAHHH!!! He hurried towards the door, mind in too much of a panic to think clearly. So as soon as he yanked the door open and yelled a "delete it now! " he fell right into Reishi's trap, or more precisely his arms. It dawned on him a second too late and by then the elder had him in an iron grip. 

"You liar! "

"Oh but I didn't say anything about a photograph Saru kun. Did I now? " he said sounding so damn smug. 

Before the younger could bite back, he conquered that sweet wet mouth, his tongue mapping out every inch of it with utmost fervor. He dived deeper on hearing his Saru kun moaning in his mouth. Hands gripped the pale waist and he steered them towards the bed, not once breaking the oral contact. 

He didn't even realise his feet had moved at all until his back hit the soft bed. His chest was flushed with arousal and there was a bulge forming in those already tight booty shorts, making the temperature down there even hotter. He breathed harshly through his nose. Reishi wouldn't allow him even a second's breath before diving back in and shoving his wet appendage inside his mouth again. His fists curled in the fabric of Reishi'shirt, tugging hard every time that notorious tongue licked hard at the roof of his mouth, an oversensitive spot of his. His toes curled in the heels. He tried to buck his hips upwards but the firm grip on his waist won't let up. So instead he wrapped his long legs around Reishi's waist and dragged him down, the heels digging in the back of Reishi's thigh. 

Reishi let out an angry growl while Saruhiko nearly screamed at how GOOD it felt. The leather doing wonders, dragging if self on his skin DOWN THERE. Both were painfully hard. One wanted to rush into it while the other had different plans. 

Reishi roughly grabbed Saruhiko and flipped him to lie on his stomach. His mouth instantly diving to ravish the skin of the pale back that was yet to be touched. 

"Hmm.. Bad Saru kun... So impatient.. " he mumbled against the soft skin as his hand drifted down to give the plump flesh there a particularly hard squeeze. 

Saruhiko moaned nice and loud at being manhandled like that. That squeeze digging his front in the bed and provided the friction that set his nerves on fire. 

"Reishi.. Reishi... " he chanted the mantra as the man above him showed him heaven on earth. 

Reishi undid the knots of lace he had tied some time ago with his teeth and licked and bit into the soft skin revealed. His Saru kun's moans bringing out the primal beast in him. As he reached the bottom of his spine he squeezed the pert ass again. He grabbed the silky black strands and pulled Saruhiko's head back and kissed him fully the mouth. Cheeks, jaw, chin, ears, nape, every part receiving unrelenting attention. Except the one which required it the most. 

Saruhiko was so damn breathless. He hated and loved Reishi was making him like this. Through his hazy brain and frenzy nerves he managed to get out "please Reishi... too Hott.. ahh.. ". 

How could he deny that? So he didn't. The top was already undone so he simply slipped it from under Saruhiko and tossed it somewhere without a care. He thought it was time he got naked too. He sat up and removed his shirt which now had a few buttons missing thanks to Saruhiko's tugging. The latter craned his marked neck to see what was going on. He licked his lips (very swollen ones mind you) as Reishi kicked off his pants and briefs. Even after doing it so many times Saruhiko still had trouble believing how something so big fit in his hole. His hot wet tight hole. He let out a whimper. 

Reishi flipped his lover yet again and set to work on the sexy booty shorts hugging his even sexier lover. Then he pulled down left stocking as he placed kisses on the inner thigh and back of the knee. Repeating the same process on the right one. 

Saruhiko let out a breath he'd been holding as the stupid leather was taken off. His erection sprang free and pressed against his abdomen. He was painfully hard and already leaking pre-cum. 

"Keep these on" Reishi said as he clasped the heels back in place after getting rid of the fishnets. He spread his Saru kun's legs wide apart and fished out a lube bottle from under the pillow. His own need was aching and hot and it twitched at the sight of his lover spread out in front of him. He quickly slicked his fingers and pushed one in without a warning. 

Saruhiko's voice reached the 8th octave on been invaded so suddenly. He soon adjusted to the intrusion. He always did. As his breathing evened out, another finger joined and then another. One of the finger accidentally brushed against his sweet spot. 

The sheets ripped under the pressure of his fingers and he yelled "take it out! "

Afraid he'd hurt his beloved, Reishi withdrew his fingers and bent down to meet Saruhiko's eyes. 

The worry in those violet irises made him flush a new shade of red. He knew Reishi would wait for him to speak first. Sighing internally, he said in a small and shy voice which was very unlike him, "I don't wanna cum without you... in me. " The violet irises sparked with lust once again. The smug grin back on Reishi's face. 

"Oh, is that so! Aren't you just adorable Saru kun.. " he said in the sexiest of bed voice he could manage. Deep, low and full of lust. Saruhiko let out a weak whimper. " Reishi.. umm. Ah.. nhh-now.. " 

The grin stretched on Reishi's face as he leaned down to claim Saruhiko's mouth once again. He aligned himself with Saruhiko's hungry hole and started pushing in slowly. 

Saruhiko's breath hitched as he felt the prodding at his entrance slowly turn to full penetration. Reishi's lips were still on his as he was filled to his capacity. 

Reishi pulled back form the kiss and nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck. Slender trembling digits weaved through his blue locks. He struggled to maintain composure and breathe as the tight and wet heat surrounding him was driving him to the brink of insanity. The usually calm and composed Munakata Reishi was not able to breathe properly let alone think. If anyone walked in on them right now he didn't think he'd have the head to pull out of the hot and wet orifice of his lover. He let out a hollow laugh at the thought. He started nibbling on the soft but already marked skin as he waited for his lover to adjust. 

A small tug at Reishi's hair was enough to let him know. That was another part Saruhiko loved about this relationship. Reishi would understand even if he didn't say a single word. 

He felt a finger lift his chin so that his blue met another pair of violet. 

"So beautiful. " was the last coherent thing that entered Saruhiko 's brain. The elder set a brutal and almost animalistic pace in the very first thrust. The two lovers drowning deeper and deeper in the pleasure of body and mind with each unforgiving thrust. 

Reishi hit his sweet spot every single damn time. His mouth let out a string of moans and whimpers and a particularly harsh jab at his prostate brought out a scream. The bed started creaking and the wet sounds echoed in the room along with their harsh breathing. 

The wet passage contracted suddenly and squeezed his hardness in all the right places. Knowing his lover was close he took the other's aching need and gave it the much needed attention. 

Soon the only thing the younger could see was white. His hands which had ended up on the elder's back were now all but drawing blood as the heels dug deeper in Reishi's skin. His lips parting to breathe but only managing to get out desperate cries of pleasure coursing through his very existence. He won't last long now. 

The contractions intensified tenfold as Reishi started stroking the other. The metallic smell of his own blood only powered his thrusts as he erratically drove in, seeking his release . He gripped the fleshy ass cheeks and pulled them apart and drove deeper. 

The younger pulled his lover down and crashed their lips together. Both unknowing of what was happening anymore. Both far too gone in search for a release to be able to acknowledge their earthly ties. 

As his final thrust hit the mark, Saruhiko came on his and Reishi's torso as the latter emptied himself inside the wet orifice simultaneously. 

It took them some minutes to come down from their intense high. Violet met blue as they came back down to earth.

Lips touched but didn't crash, tongues intertwined but didn't battle and hands found purchase on each other's skin, not gripping but caressing lovingly. 

As they pulled apart, Reishi cupped the younger's cheek, lips twisted in a fond smile and eyes full of love and an unsaid promise to stay.  
"So beautiful. "

He heard it clearly this time. But he didn't blush, retort or deny it. He embraced it. He embraced the fact that he was allowed to love and be loved. 

A small but all the more beautiful and brilliant smile etched on Saruhiko's face. Exhaustion seeped in his bones but his eyes burned with passion. 

A proof of his love for Reishi. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Prince! Please don't kill me! I know I am a little biased and didn't write much about Reishi. So sorry to all Reishi lovers. I am just currently way too obbsessed with Saruhiko than is good for my health.. ; ) hehe.. do leave kudos and comments. Did I live up to your expectations??!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well??? Do you wanna know what happens next?? Me too! Do give me ideas or suggestions as to what you want in the next chapter. I 'll try to write Yaoi in it but I am not making promises. Do tell what you think. And if you have any ideas let me know and I'll see how I can use them in the next chapter! 
> 
> Do leaves kudos and comments!


End file.
